This Time Around
by SocksOffRocksOff
Summary: Tori and Jade should end up together and, in one future, they do. But, what happens when that future gets altered? Someone's sabotaging the past and screwing up the future. Will he two be able to find their love regardless or will things be different this time around? My first time writing a story heavy with sex, and there's a lot of it! Please, read and review! M from the get go.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1**

Beckett Oliver was currently on the receiving end of the best blow job of his life. The girl, a blonde- probably straight out of a bottle- and whose name he couldn't remember, was giving blondes everywhere a good reputation.

They were in the Janitor's closet during fifth period, and Beck couldn't help smirking at how he'd lucked out this year and had gotten his free bell away from Jade this semester. It seemed like since they had gotten together three years ago, the two of them were inseparable. The majority of their classes were together, they were involved in all the same clubs and activities, and they shared the same friends.

Of course, he really didn't mind but it was going on the second half of his junior year and he had only been with Jade West; sexually and emotionally. He loved her- he really did- but girls were throwing themselves at him all the time and, well, Jade didn't like to do certain things. The blonde on her knees on the other hand…what his goth girlfriend didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

He moaned, and tangled his long fingers in her thick locks, pushing himself deeper inside of her. Just a little more, and he'd be more than satisfied. The door suddenly opened and he jerked back, knocking his head on the cement wall.

The blonde, who had gone red in the face from embarrassment, hopped to her feet and scurried pass the very handsome older man in the partially opened doorway. Beck swallowed and ran a deceptively steady hand through his gorgeous, brown hair after fixing his jeans back around his waist.

Two identical sets of brown eyes locked and Beck felt an odd tingle of familiarity start to work its way up and down his rigid spine. "Do I know you?" He finally asked.

The tall man stepped inside, closing the door behind him with a click. He definitely wasn't a teacher at Hollywood Arts. Impeccably dressed in an ash grey, three piece suit, his sky blue button up standing out brightly against his tan skin; there was no way he had a teacher's salary.

"That doesn't matter." He rumbled, looking down at his very nice watch. Beck felt as though he was missing something important, like he should be able to place that voice- that face. "Look, in about six minutes Jade is going to come storming in here. You need to leave."

"Jade." Beck screwed his face up. "How do you know Jade?"

"That doesn't matter." The man said dismissively.

Beck snatched his arm away when the older man tried to grab hold of him. "I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me who you are, how you know Jade, and what you want!" The younger man's confusion was making him more agitated by the second.

"We don't have time for that!" The well-dressed man snapped back.

It was too late to make a move towards either demand though, as heavy stomping could be heard nearing the door. Beck shot the man a wary look right before the door opened and the two turned to face a confused yet still fuming Jade West.

"Beck," Jade barked in surprise. "what are you doing in the janitor's closet?" All the while asking her boyfriend, she kept her icy blue eyes on the strange man.

"I was just talking to-"

"Ethan Oliver." The man broke in. "I'm Beck's uncle, you must be Jade?"

The dark haired girl wrinkled her perfectly sculpted brows but shook his offered hand. "Uh, yes. Beck's never mentioned you before."

"We're not that close." Her boyfriend hopped in, finally deciding to play alone; although, still sneaking glances at "Ethan Oliver".

The taller man chuckled. "Well I live in Ontario, so we don't see each other much but I was just dropping by to surprise him and pick him up early from school." Ethan's wide, friendly smile had the usually scowling girl offering a hesitant one of her own.

"Oh, that sounds nice of you, I guess." She cocked her head thoughtfully. "So then _why_ are you two in a closet together?" Jade West wasn't easily duped.

Beck was fumbling for a reasonable reply when Ethan spoke up again. "Actually, it's embarrassing really." He raised a hand and rubbed the back of his neck, giving a sheepish grin. "I had walked in here and caught two kids making out, Beck happened to be walking by and well…let's just say I'm glad it was him and not some teacher. Things could have gotten pretty misconstrued."

"Really? Who was in here sucking face Beck?" Jade questioned.

"Toni and Lisa, you know how they are." It was believable enough considering the couple had walked in on the school's top dancer and his nerdy, secret girlfriend a few days earlier.

Jade nodded and laughed. "Hoe-bags. The both of them."

Beck and Ethan chuckled along and again, Beck wondered if he didn't know that laugh.

"What are you doing here?" It was Beck's turn to look suspicious as he realized his girlfriend was ditching her chemistry class.

"Cat blew up our experiment." That was enough said as Beck recalled how the two girls had spent over a week with Robbie trying to configure some chemical reaction that simulated acid rain precipitation. Every day it was a battle of wills between Cat trying one thing and Jade demanding another. Robbie was smart enough to steer clear of the two stubborn friends.

"Aw, I'm sorry babe." Beck said. She let him pull her into a hug and he placed a soft kiss on top of her head. Over her, he caught Ethan's soft- almost smug- smile and glared at the older man.

"Well," Ethan clapped his hands together, getting Jade's attention. "it seems Beck would probably rather stay here and ditch with his girlfriend than hang out with his old uncle." Again, he revealed his perfect teeth, oozing charm.

"Yeah, but we can meet up later." Beck wasn't going to let this man just waltz in here, freak him out, and then strut away like there wasn't anything seriously wrong with this situation.

"Of course, I'll be around." Ethan winked playfully at Jade before slipping out the way he had come.

Once the couple was alone, Jade elbowed her boyfriend in his toned middle. "I didn't know you had an uncle. He's weird." She smiled up at him.

"I'm weirder." Beck wiggled his eyebrows at her, earning him a cute, rare giggle. He used the opportunity of Jade's newly improved mood to lean down and capture her lips.

* * *

Tan hands snaked around to roam lightly over the soft curves in front of her. Tori Vega loved waking up next to her beautiful wife and always tried to make sure Jade knew it. This particular morning was a rare occasion as of late. Surprisingly, both of them were still in bed and their large house continued to remain in the quiet, calm bubble of early morning.

Jade hummed lightly, not fully awake, before snuggling deeper into the other woman's warm body. Tori chuckled at how adorable the usually intimidating woman was at that moment. She kept up her gentle ministrations, her hands stopping to grope the sleeping woman's firm rear.

"What _are _you doing?" Jade breathed into Tori's neck, where her face was buried.

The latina felt a pleasurable shiver run through her as Jade's soft lips moved over her skin. "Waking you up."

"But why?" Jade half whined, half sighed. Tori's hands were sending sweet little shocks down throughout her body.

"Because," Tori replied, easily rolling them so that she was laying atop the shorter woman fully. "I want to tell you good morning." She accentuated each word with a peck on her wife's parted lips.

"Mmm, baby." Jade smiled, her beautiful blue eyes still hidden behind her closed lids. "Good morning."

"Good." Tori moved her kisses down Jade's jaw. "Morning." Her tongue came out to play along a pale, slender throat. "My." She nipped at the other woman's collar bones. "Beautiful." Her right hand came up to palm a generous breast, and on the word 'wife' Tori's straight teeth captured a soft, pink nipple that had soon become hard under her playful tongue.

Jade moaned, loving as the steady throbbing between her legs picked up when Tori started to grind their hips together in languid motions. It was then that she noticed the other woman was currently sporting something extra between her long, tan legs this morning.

"Are you overachieving again?" Jade's breath hitched when Tori's left hand moved down to push her legs open wider, so that the large strap-on settled right between her legs.

Tori moaned at the sexy feel of her wife's arousal coating her lower abdomen and the tops of her thighs. Jade West was so wet for her and she had barely begun. "I thought that maybe we could go for number three?" Tori husked playfully before her smoky, brown eyes fluttered shut.

Jade pulled Tori closer, pressing herself up into the toned body above her. She let out a low moan when Tori finally slipped the length of the toy inside of her, stretching and filling her completely in one torturously slow thrust. Her nails dug deliciously into the skin under her fingers and Tori chuckled low, not moving an inch.

"Don't tease me!" Jade whined, trying to move herself along her wife's length but Tori didn't budge and, instead, pulled Jade's hands from around her neck and trapped them above her head. The dark haired beauty gave her teasing lover a scowl and Tori just laughed softly at her frustration.

"Don't you miss this, beautiful?" She smiled down sweetly at her and was met with rolling eyes.

"Tori, plea-", but Jade didn't get to finish because Tori had pulled back- almost until she was all the way out- and then had slammed back into her. She started up a steady rhythm with Jade quickly picking it up.

It felt so good, so unbelievably good to be fucking her wife like this after almost two months of having to wait. The way Jade was biting her lips made Tori want to lean down and soothe them with her tongue, which she immediately did. The two fought for dominance of their kiss, as they usually did, before Jade finally let Tori slide her tongue over hers and into her mouth. Tori kept up her easy pace, wanting Jade to work for it.

"Tori," Jade breathed when Tori pulled back to lick and bite at her breast. "please."

Tori didn't change a thing. "What do you want, baby?" She asked, looking up from her place near her wife's perfectly shaped breast, her luscious brown hair tousled.

"I need you to-", Jade couldn't think with Tori grinding into her like that. Her sex clenched readily, wanting to be filled deeper, harder.

"To what?" Tori wanted to hear her say it. Jade had such a bad mouth when they were in bed and it made Tori's thighs clinch in anticipation.

Jade bit her already red and bruised lip again, before giving in. "Please baby, please fuck me."

Tori smirked. She sat up onto her knees, letting their warm duvet slide from them and grabbed Jade's shapely hips. Jade was giving her that look. The one that said, 'if you don't fuck me now, I will get out my favorite pair of scissors.' With one last sly smile, Tori again pulled out before slamming back into her wife.

The pace she set now was brutal. It was one they both loved. She was sliding in and out so forcefully that all of Jade rocked with each hard thrust. Tori couldn't get enough of this. Her abs burned with the exertion and her legs began to shake. The strap was rubbing against her clit, making a heat start to build low in her stomach. Jade was gripping the headboard and moaning into her shoulder.

"Fuck. Jade." Tori panted.

The pale woman didn't hear her. Tori was hitting that amazing spot inside of her that made her eyes shut and a flush rise up her chest. She felt full, and stretched, and if she wasn't careful she would cum all over her lover in a few moments.

"Open our eyes." Tori husked. A light sheen of sweat had broken out on her skin but she didn't slow. When Jade didn't respond, she brought her hand down roughly on the side of her ass. "Open your fucking eyes!" Tori growled and that got Jade's attention.

"Fuck, Tori!" Jade was so close. Her sex was dripping and Tori was driving her towards the edge. She loved the look in the other woman's eye as Tori leaned down and once again kissed her, the latina's tongue demanding entrance into her mouth.

"Jade, oh my god, baby." Tori was just as lost in the slick skin on skin and the building pressure between her legs as her wife was. She loved this woman, and two months was definitely way too long to go without. "I'm gonna cum, shit baby I'm gonna cum inside of you."

Jade could only nod her head, wrapping her legs tighter around Tori's waist. "Please, fuck Tori, please!"

Tori reached down and rubbed over her wife's soaking core and bit down on that spot where Jade's shoulder met her neck, and the blue eyed woman immediately crashed over the edge. Jade fell right off and into a much missed euphoria that Tori soon followed after feeling her legs cover in her wife's release.

The two women lay there, on their king sized bed, panting in recovery. When Tori gently slid out of the smaller woman, Jade let out a little groan as the toy moved along her sensitive walls. The tan woman rolled over and quickly removed the harness before repositioning them so that they were once again snuggling under the dark covers, Jade's head on her chest.

Jade let her hands run over her wife's stomach, dipping a little low sometimes to tease between the other woman's legs. Tori looked down and met Jade's sparkling iridescent gaze with her own half-lidded look. "Did this overachiever do well?" Tori grinned lazily.

Jade just hummed in approval, letting her slim fingers slip lightly over Tori's still very wet sex before she plunged two finders deep inside of her lover. Tori let her head roll back onto her pillow. "I'm an overachiever too you know."

"Oh are you?" Tori said weakly.

Jade chuckled pumping her fingers in and out, while nibbling on the taller woman's ear. "I love you, Victoria Vega." Jade smiled sweetly and let her lips linger on Tori's hot, grinning cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for checking this story out. I will hopefully keep posting at regular intervals. Also, somebody brought to my attention that this story-or the premises of a Jori fic involving Beck and time travel- isn't the most original. I assure you guys that my work is 100% my work and I wouldn't steal ideals from others; although, some of you guys are really talented. Okay…enough of that! Enjoy, and please review! **

Why Cat Valentine thought it was okay to mix random chemicals in a closed setting Tori would never know. She had been sitting in the front of her chemistry class, waiting to present her project next, when the bubbly redhead had caused a miniature eruption of surprisingly epic proportions. Now, the lanky latina was soaked through and through from the neck down.

Currently, Tori was in the girl's restroom pulling her sticky shirt away from her skin. The whole concoction smelled of eggs and chlorine, a unique combination that kept her fighting off the urge to vomit. "This is so stupid." She muttered before finally deciding to just pull the t-shirt over her head.

That's how a sobbing blonde had found her; standing in only her wet jeans and simple blue bra, while trying to dry her shirt under the hand dryer.

"Um, are you okay?" Tori asked. She didn't bother to try and cover herself, she was fit and knew it.

The blonde sniffled, obviously embarrassed to have been caught crying in a bathroom. "No." She said with a pathetic crack in her voice.

Tori wanted to turn back to worrying about her own predicament but that wasn't in her nature. Always the ever helpful one, she put on a cautious, friendly smile. "You sure about that…because you look like you could use a hug?" She put her arms out in a goofy invitation.

"You're shirtless." The crying girl deadpanned.

"And smelly." Tori didn't hesitate.

The blonde smiled despite herself and shook her honey colored locks softly. "I'll  
pass but thank you."

"If you say so." Tori said easily. She returned her damp shirt to the warm air of the dryer, starting up the whirl of sound again.

The blonde watched, slightly intrigued for a moment, before deciding to splash cold water on her face. Her mascara had started to run and her nose was red, she looked a complete mess. She saw the tan girl cock a brow at her when she dipped down to rinse her mouth out.

"So," Tori started lightly. "what brings you here?"

"Oh the usual." The blonde rolled her hazel eyes.

"Boy problems?" Tori chuckled.

"Boy problems. Although, I never thought I'd end up in this situation." The girl cocked her head thoughtfully, leaning back against the sink.

Tori's mouth pulled down at the corners. "You're not pregnant are you? Because, I don't think I can do anything about that."

"Were you planning on doing something about me?" The girl cocked a curious brow.

"I'm your everyday bathroom superhero, helping people is what I do."

"Nothing else?" The other girl said smartly.

Tori smiled, liking this girl's attitude. She was obviously going through something rough but she was able to joke around with a half-naked stranger who saw her wipe her nose on her shirt. It was refreshing. "I have many talents."

"Wow, did you really just say that?" The blonde giggled.

Tori laughed. "I never said flirting was one of them."

"Is that what you're doing?" The girl asked, her tone belaying her surprise.

"Are you still thinking about that idiot you were crying about?" Tori grinned. It wasn't that she was gay, it was just that she was not _not_ gay. She didn't actively hide her interest in other girls, it was just that it had never come up. It wasn't like she was dating anyone anyways for the subject to come up.

"Surprisingly…no." She flashed a cute dimple. "I shouldn't be anyways though, he has a girlfriend."

"Oh no, let me guess. You found out today?" Tori shook her head sympathetically.

"No, I knew. It just wasn't until someone walked in on me blowing him that I realized that maybe I was better than the closet quickie." The simple way with which she admitted it made Tori smile again. Just because the girl was being naughty with some other girl's boyfriend didn't make her any less attractive, and Tori was finding her very attractive.

The girl's blonde hair was thick, hanging down past her shoulders in large curls. She was well endowed to say the least, and her low cut, tight red tank top left her cleavage the center of attention. The simple black skinny jeans hung low on her hips, drawing Tori's attention to her firm looking ass. The knee high, leather boots had a small skinny heel that gave her overall look a sexy finish.

"You're definitely better than a closet quickie. Movie theater parking lot quickie at the least." Tori cocked a sexy grin, her playful brown eyes sparkling.

"You're terrible."

"I'm Tori." She retorted.

"Melissa." The blonde laughed, her dimple making another appearance.

Tori just let her eyes roam over the other girl's body before humming in acceptance. Tossing her still slightly damp shirt back over her head, she pulled out her phone. Luckily, it hadn't gotten ruined when her ditsy friend's experiment had exploded.

"Melissa, cute." She held her phone out. "That name would look better in my contacts list."

"Oh please, stop flirting with me!" Melissa giggled, her earlier distress seemingly forgotten. "And call me Mel."

"Will do." Tori replied right before the bell rang.

* * *

Jade was wiping the steam from the bathroom mirror when Tori came strutting up behind her. "Proud of yourself?"

"Just a little." Tori smirked. She leaned down to peck her wife's cheek before reaching over the shorter woman's bare shoulder to grab her toothbrush.

The whole bathroom was encased in a damp warmth and smelled like vanilla and honey. Tori loved the way her wife smelled; especially, after getting out of the shower. Toothbrush in mouth, the tall woman turned at the soft patter of approaching footsteps coming from outside the doorway. Slowly, the door crept open to reveal a grumpy looking four year old.

"Mommy!" The little girl huffed.

Jade, who was sitting on the ledge of the large bathtub, shot Tori a knowing smirk. "Wil goo mor nig prin chez!" Tori greeted with just as much enthusiasm as her first child.

The little girl, who was the spitting image of Jade with her pale skin and dark locks, let herself be scooped up and placed her small hands on Tori's cheeks and shook the woman's head from side to side. "I'm mad at you mommy."

Tori ignored her wife's poorly muffled chuckles. "What's the matter, Emelia?"

"You no wake me up and I miss Mr. Googly!" She accused.

Tori chuckled at her child's stormy expression, it was so like her wife's that for a moment Tori thought to cower. "Well guess what little girl, you're in luck! Mr. Googly just happens to be on the t.v. all day today."

"Really?" Emelia's blue eyes twinkled excitedly.

"Really, Mr. Googly is on when I demand." Tori joked.

Jade groaned at her wife's corny attempt at a play on words. "Oh god, you don't get any better with age."

Tori didn't care and neither did her little partner in crime. The four year old was happier now that she could watch her favorite show like usual. "Princess," Tori said after cradling Jade's double for a moment. "mommy has gotta get ready for work now. How about if Mama takes you downstairs for breakfast?"

"Tori…" Jade started. Her annoyance was apparent only to her wife.

"Can Carson come too?" Emelia asked sweetly, hating to leave her new baby brother out of anything.

Jade moved past her wife to go back into their bedroom as Tori kept up conversation with their four year old. "Of course he can! I can't believe the little man is still sleeping."

"He was tired after the zoo like me mommy." Emelia said logically drawing an endearing smile from her mother.

Tori had taken her family out to zoo the day before. It was the first time since Carson had been born a couple months ago that they had finally settled down enough to be able to focus on the fun things again. She had loved spending time with her three favorite people and even Jade, who was usually grumpy around large crowds, had entertained Emelia with bubbly conversation for hours.

"Tori," Jade said, appearing in the doorway before the other two females. "I thought we agreed I would be able to get back to work on my script today?"

"I know," Tori began in an attempt to placate her wife. "I _know_. But, baby, Robbie texted me a few minutes ago to remind me about the demo. I promised him months ago that I'd sponsor it."

"I know what you promised him." Jade was getting that annoyed look in her blue eyes.

Tori sighed. She knew that it was her fault for forgetting her meeting this morning and that Jade's wrath was much deserved. "Look, it'll only take a couple of hours, I swear. I'll be back before noon and then I'll take this munchkin off of your hands."

Emelia squealed in delight when her tall mommy began tickling her. "Alright," Jade said smiling at the sight of the silly pair. "but be back before noon or you're in serious trouble."

"Yeah, mommy! Serious troubles!" Emelia wagged a tiny finger in Tori's grinning face.

* * *

"Aw, poor Vega. Did you have an accident?" Jade sneered as Tori plopped down beside her at their usual lunch table.

The Asphalt Café was busy as usual with students swarming the Grub Truck. Tori watched candidly as Mel passed her table up and sat down with a group of girls the latina didn't recognize.

"You know exactly what happened Jade, you're just being a gank." Tori snapped. It was partially Jade's fault she was sticky and smelled something foul.

Jade just smirked. That look always made Tori want to reach over and smack the dark girl across her pretty face, or kiss her. Usually, option number two. But Tori did neither as she held back a little sigh when Beck threw his arm across the pale teens shoulders while placing two burritos down on the red table.

"Hey Tori." Beck nodded easily.

"Beck." Tori smiled. They all turned suddenly when they heard a high pitched scream and weren't surprised when Cat bounded over to Tori, wrapping the tan girl in a bear hug.

"Tori! I am so sorry!" Cat was like a chipmunk on crack. Tiny and adorable, but rabid with energy.

Tori just hugged her back and gave her an understanding look. "It's okay, it's not really your fault."

"It's all her fault." Jade drawled.

"Quit being mean." Tori hissed, when Cat's cute face started to crumble and a tremble began in her lips. "It's okay Cat. I know it was an accident."

"But now it's my fault you smell funny!" Cat nearly sobbed.

"Yeah it is." Andre chuckled, coming up behind the group. When he saw Tori roll her eyes he just laughed harder. They shared a fist bump before he slid down in his usual spot next to his best friend. "But don't worry, she's still hot."

Tori again just shook her head. Andre was the best for ego boosting and conversation diversions. "You are still hot." Cat said thoughtfully.

The lanky girl felt her face heat up. Cat could be so easily distracted sometimes. "Hey Cat, where's Robbie?" Tori asked. She knew it was her happy friend's secret favorite subject.

"He said he had to fix his locker. Somebody vandalized it again."

The whole group just let that one go. With Rex attached to Robbie, it made the awkward curly headed boy a target for all types of bullying. The puppet had probably offended someone, like he did on a usual basis, and Robbie was being punished for not knowing how to keep either of his mouths closed.

"I wonder what he did this time." Andre said aloud.

"Does it matter? The boy's a freak."

"You don't have to be such a jerk all the time Jade." Tori defended her weird friend.

"You don't have to say what everyone else is thinking all the time." Jade mocked in a faux southern belle accent.

"You know I don't sound like that!" Tori snapped. What she saw in the infuriating brunette should would never know. "And no one here thinks Robbie is a freak but you." But she didn't sound very convincing.

Jade West was constantly out to make her life a living hell. Ever since transferring to Hollywood Arts, Jade would make it a point to try to point out everything she thought wrong with Tori. It was like she couldn't believe that someone could actually genuinely care about others feelings to the point of selflessness.

Tori wanted to scream when the dark haired beauty just mocked her again. Being near the girl was both a gift and a curse. On one hand, she got to stare at her up close- in a non-creepy stalker sort of way- and on the other, she was forced to deal with her brutal attacks on her persons on a daily basis.

"Hey you two, knock it off." Andre said easily, trying to put a stop to their bickering.

"Yeah, Jade be nice." Beck smiled down at his girlfriend before pulling her into a kiss. Tori fought the urge to gag and just rolled her eyes instead. She'd much rather be arguing with Jade, than watching the other girl suck face with her boyfriend. At least when they were fighting, Jade's attention was on her.

_Oh god_, Tori thought. _I'm becoming pathetic_.

For months now, Tori had been thinking more and more about the means spirited girl. It had started around the time when she had helped Jade put on that play. She hadn't just found her a sponsor but had spent hours on end watching the other girl do something she loved. It was so new, being around a happy, smiling Jade. The usually sneering girl looked warmer somehow, and that had warmed Tori in turn- in more ways than one.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Huh?" Tori said dumbly. She had been spacing out again, another recent side effect of falling for Jade West.

Andre let it slide. "I asked if you were going to that party this weekend."

"Oh. I don't really know dude. It's not really my style."

Jade pulled back, for what Tori assumed was a much needed breath, and then shook her at the latina. "Too goody goody for a rave?"

Tori felt her ire rising once again. Jade really knew how to press her buttons. _If only she knew how _good_ I can really be_. "You know what. I'll be there."


	3. Chapter 3

**CH.3**

**Hey Guys! A few things ****J**

**1st) JadeLynAshley, lol now I feel bad too! Let's start over. Hey, I'm Kay, 18, and I love to write. I hope you enjoy this story lots and I appreciate your comments like crazy!**

**2nd) Thank you to everyone who is reading and supporting this story. It feels amazing to know that even just one person is enjoying reading this. **

**3rd) This is Jori endgame! There is no doubt in my mind, our girl gets the girl…back. I will say though, this story won't be gushy and sweet. You will hate and question my direction choices, but stick with me. It always gets better.**

**Oh and from now on out, long parts in italics are the characters original memories of the past.**

* * *

Robbie Shapiro was still the most awkward man that Tori had ever had the pleasure of befriending but, he was also the most brilliant scientist this side of the 21st century. When the beautiful woman pulled up to the immaculate, glass skyscraper, she was immediately met by a nearly bouncing Robbie.

It was impressive how far he had come. The man still stood seemingly unsure of how his body parts fit together and dressed in plain shirts and jeans, regardless of his half a million dollar net worth. Despite his obvious uncomfortable look though, he had learned how to tame his unruly, dark curls and somehow grew into his face. He was handsome in a subtle, sweet sort of way and Tori always wished the best for him.

"Tori, we have a serious pro-" Robbie stopped his sentence abruptly. "Where is your scar?"

Tori wrinkled her slender brows in confusion. What was the lightly perspiring man going on about? "Um, what scar Robbie?"

"Oh this is not good." He seemed to mumble to himself.

"What's not good? What the hell Robbie, I just get here and you're freaking out on me."

Instead of answering her, Robbie locked a clammy hand around Tori's wrist and began dragging her into the building and through a series of guarded doors. Once they stopped in front of a shining steel door, the nervous scientist nodded at the guard posted there and entered a series of number on the security pad. Once inside, Tori let out a nervous chuckle.

The whole lab was simple enough, with a few large cylinder structures along the back wall. Metal work tables had various plants, and cages on them. There was what seemed like a constant low buzz in the air and the lights were bright fluorescents. In one of the stools, a similarly geeky man sat hunched over what looked like a scrapbook.

"SinJin, hey." Tori greeted him weekly. She was instantly worried when he gave her the once over before stopping to stare hard at her face, the same way Robbie had outside.

"Tori." Robbie said softly, prompting her to look at him. He swallowed a few times, making his adams apple bob like a ship on rough waters. "I need you to first put this on for me."

Tori silently accepted what looked to be a very simple wristwatch and lifted a brow when Robbie secured it to her wrist with some little device. The metal hissed for a moment, as if it were heating and then cooling rapidly. She was growing increasingly uneasy at the way the two scientist were tiptoeing around her.

"Now I need you to answer a few questions, no matter how dumb, okay?"

"I'm not four Robbie!" Tori snapped but didn't say anything else. She was usually the level headed one in her relationship and her friends were always appreciative of the fact that she could keep her fiery wife from inflicting pain when she was upset. But not now, now she felt like exploding. Her old friends were looking at her like she was a bomb threat, as if Tori was going to burst into flames at any moment and they had nowhere to run.

Robbie took her silence as cooperation. "What is your whole name?"

"Victoria Vega." She huffed.

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a pop artist and composer. You know all of this!"

"Just humor me." Robbie attempted a reassuring smile but it fell flat. He looked like he had bit his tongue and was trying to suck on it. "Are you married?"

"Yes, to Jade West Vega- the spawn of the devil and the mother of my children." She retorted.

"Why are you here today?"

Tori shook her head before answering. "You guys asked me to come here. You two have miraculously come up with a super-secret mode of time travel and you wanted me to help you pitch it to some humanitarian and environmental science organization. I specifically remembering you, SinJin, saying something about hot, famous people distracting all of the other geeks in the room long enough for you to get a few takers." She finished with more attitude than was necessary. This was becoming exasperating.

"Just one more question. When I saw you a few weeks ago, you had a small scar in your left eyebrow. Where is it?"

"What scar? I have never had anything happen to my face." Tori pointed at her unblemished face as if proving a point.

The two curly headed men exchanged a quick look. "Maybe you'd like to sit down." SinJin said, pulling a roller chair over to where they were standing.

"I'm not sitting down until you two tell me what the hell is going on! I come all the way out here to do something nice and all you guys can do is freak me out."

"Tori," Robbie looked like he was about to tell her that her dog had died. Good thing they didn't have a dog. "I think somebody might be screwing with the past."

Tori outright laughed at that. Did Robbie just say that someone was out there, wherever, in the past doing something wacky. She knew her friends claimed to have made time travel possible- although, she hadn't seen it for herself yet- and believed them to some extent, but it was just too far out of the realm of possibilities to her. "Okay, you guys were trying to get me. Ha Ha, stick to chemicals and math and whatever else you do; you're much better at that."

Neither of them laughed. "How about this. How did you and Jade get together?"

"Really?" This was just getting more and more irritating by the second, but her friends looked deadly serious and she decided to keep going along with it. "Back during junior year, I got with Melissa Barnes and basically came out." She pursed her lips, knowing that they both knew all of this. "Jade and I still hated each other, or she hated me, but when Beck cheated on her we got closer. As you know, I cheated on Melissa-which I still regret not just breaking up with her- and Jade and I ended up together. It was every girls romantic love story." She finished sarcastically.

Robbie frowned, nodding while SinJin went to retrieve the book he had been looking through earlier. He held it out to Tori who took it without thought. There, on the opened page, was a picture of the gang in their graduation caps and gowns. "Um, why are you showing me this?"

"Look," Robbie pointed at Tori in particular. "Look at your face."

A younger version of the stunning latina was standing with her arm around Jade's waist. The couple was surrounded by Andre, Robbie and Cat. Beck wasn't in the picture but Tori already knew that was because Jade had still hated him to the point of committing murder at that time. The dark haired girl hadn't yet forgiven him and it would be years before they could all establish a comfortable friendship.

Tori did look at her face though and, on closer inspection, felt her hands go numb. She felt cold at the sight of an almost imperceptible little scar in her eyebrow. It wasn't ugly or marring but, surprisingly, served to give her a more dangerous, sexy edge.

"What the hell guys." Her voice was soft but clear. "Why do I have a scar on my face?"

SinJin inched the chair towards her and Tori dropped into it almost automatically. The book lay open in her lap, her hands coming together to twist nervously.

"I think it'll be easier if I just tell you how I remember you and Jade getting together." Robbie sighed. This was such a mess.

* * *

_ He hated Rex! He hated being the freak with the puppet! Because of the stupid, talking appendage he was currently having to shovel his books and school supplies out of his ruined locker. The whole thing had been filled with dirt, and what Robbie hoped wasn't feces, and the front had been spray painted to look like a tombstone. _

_ The message was clear. Somebody was fed up with his- or rather Rex's- snarky, inappropriate, and highly offensive comments. Robbie was almost certain it was Danny Degraw. Earlier in the week, Robbie had overheard a rumor that Danny had contracted a pretty nasty STD. When the intimidating, aspiring actor had passed him in the hallway, Rex had started to clap. _

_ The puppets obnoxious show had drawn the attention of everyone in the hallway. Robbie had tried his best but before he knew what was going on, Rex opened his mouth. "Thought I'd give you a hand Danny. You know, a round of applause?" _

_ Everyone had laughed. Danny had punched Robbie in the gut before storming off, embarrassed about the, now confirmed, rumor of chlamydia. By the looks of his locker, this thing was far from over. _

_ Robbie had just retrieved his binder for Sicowitz's class when he heard the most enraged scream in the history of mankind. Every nerve ending in his body seemed to be scrambling from the sound and Rex stayed unusually quiet. Then it happened._

_ Right at the end of the hall was Jade West and she looked pissed. When Robbie got a peek past the angry goth and into the janitor's closet, he went pale at the implication. Beck was trying to get his pants up and a blonde girl was scrambling to get past a murderous Jade. _

_ It felt like it all happened in slow motion. Jade yanked the girl out by her hair and then tossed her back down to the hard floor. The brunette then had her scissors out and, had Robbie not feared for his life, he would've moved to stop what he knew was about to happen next. _

_ Grabbing the other girl by her hair, Jade crashed her fist into her mouth. Blood was everywhere now, but the furious girl didn't stop. "You slutty, bitch!" She screeched._

_ If Robbie didn't do anything to prevent murder, was that like being an accomplice? That was the thought running through his frazzled head when Jade brought the scissors above her head, readying herself to deliver a fatal blow._

_ Thankfully, he didn't have to do anything. Tori suddenly bounded toward the chaotic scene and grabbed at Jade's hands. Jade spun around and caught the overly helpful girl in her face with the scissors. Immediately, Jade seemed to lose her fire. _

_ They weren't super close by any means, but Robbie knew Jade wouldn't just cut one of their group like that. Well, maybe him, but probably not Tori._

_"Oh fuck, Vega! What that hell are you doing?" Jade was angry but it seemed to be overshadowed by her concern for her sometimes friend._

_ Tori was bent over, cradling the left side of her face. Robbie could see blood seeping out between her slender fingers. "You don't want to stab her. That's just fucking crazy Jade!"_

_"She's fucking my boyfriend!" Jade screamed._

_ At that, the two friends seemed to remember said boyfriend and turned to where Beck had been standing in near shock. Robbie saw the look in his eye, and hoped he had enough sense to run._

_"What the hell Jade? You could've killed her." Robbie risked a glance at the blonde who was squirming painfully on the ground. She was moaning but it was muffled by Jade's surprising response._

_ Robbie almost fell over. Jade West was sobbing. She was actually, no holds barred, tears and snot, sobbing! That seemed to spur Tori into action, and Robbie actually took a step back from the trio._

_ Tori's fist slammed into Beck's jaw so hard that Robbie thought he heard it crack. Tori had just punched somebody in the face! This was going down in the history books. Robbie would never forget this day as long as he lived._

* * *

Tori had been sitting quietly, just trying to wrap her mind around events she couldn't recall. None of that had happened, at least not for her, but it had for Robbie. How was that even possible?

She used her shaking hands to roll up the sleeves of her crisp, white button down. She had gone, semi-formal today in black slacks and a simple white shirt. She had even worn her silver rimmed glasses which she now removed, her fingers pulling at her hair.

"I don't remember that, any of that Robbie."

"Because it didn't happen for you."

"How is that even possible?" She asked weakly.

Robbie was trying to keep it simple. "This room and these," He indicated the watches that the three of them were sporting. They did not tick, the hands eerily still. "they are what you would call 'grounders'."

"Grounders?"

"Yeah, to keep things as easy as possible for you to understand. Time is constantly in motion. It's sort of like the earth turning. Think about every rotation flipping a page in a calendar. What we have created in the watches and with this room, is a way to keep time passing over us without us passing through time."

Tori was lost, he could see that but they were doing their best to land on the same page so he continued. "We are what you could describe as being parallel to time itself. We can work with it, against it, and pass through it."

SinJin chimed in then. "The hardest part about our travel experiences was that we could never figure out if we were actually affecting anything and to what extent. So what we needed was a way to be able to retain our memories and documentation of our work. It was difficult, but we finally managed a way to keep a record on what and how we have affected our experiments in a very controlled environment."

Tori nodded slowly. "So, because I wasn't in this room or wearing this device I lost my memories when something in the past got altered."

"Almost, you just can't forget something that never happened." Robbie clarified.

"Who's doing this?" Tori asked suddenly realizing she had been targeted specifically.

"Well currently, the only people that have access to this lab and our work is you, me, SinJin, and Beck Oliver." Robbie was not prepared for her outburst.

"Beck! Fucking Beck Robbie?" Tori shot to her feet, her fists clenched tight.

"He was helping us build connections, claiming he needed to know the materials so that he could sell it properly." Robbie sneered at that. "He obviously had ulterior motives."

"Obviously." Tori's sharp mind was reeling. There was no doubt in her mind that he had gone back to prevent his and Jade's break-up, and subsequently Tori and Jade's whole relationship. But why?

For the last few years, they had all become close again. It was much like it was in high school- with the exception of Cat of course, but Tori couldn't dwell on that- and they felt like a family. Beck had sang at their wedding, he had watched Amelia and Carson just last weekend; why would he do something so vile?

"Is he still in the past…you know, messing things up?"

SinJin and Robbie pulled out a flat device, similar to a tablet or iPad and handed it over to Tori. They pointed to a series of numbers, explain that they were tracking the date and time he went back to and for how long he'd been gone.

"So what do we do now?"

"We need to go back before he can inflict more damage. For right now, you still seem married to Jade but it might not be for long."

Tori nodded. "So we go back to what he messed up and stop him from interfering?"

"No, we cannot do too much in one time frame. It's too risky. It could completely mess things up, loop us even." Robbie tried to clarify. "A loop is when we keep overlapping in one area. He changes things, we stop him, he goes back again, we stop him again; we'll get stuck."

"So what do we do?" Tori stomped in frustration.

"We have to go to the time he is in exactly. Meet up with him and bring him back."

"How do we fix what he's done then?"

"We don't. We just have to prevent him from doing more damage. Look Tori, for right now your life is still pretty much the same but we need to act quickly."

"I need to call Jade."

"You can't do that in here, but step out for a second while we ready everything." SinJin was already moving to fiddle with buttons on the cylinders.

Tori slipped out, nodding at the clueless guard and immediately dialed Jade. "Hey baby, what's up?" Her wife picked up on the first ring. She could hear the adorable rambling of her two munchkins in the background and worked to hold back a sob.

"Hey."

Jade picked up on her nervous tone. "What's happening? Is everything alright? I told you Tori, if those nerds do something stupid and get you eaten by like a pterodactyl or something I'm gonna end them!"

"Woah, babe, calm down." Tori fought to remain positive. She would do this, they would be fine. "I just wanted to hear your voice, I miss you."

Jade wasn't one for corny, and that was corny, but she couldn't help but to gush into phone. "Aw babe, you are so sweet, lame, but sweet."

Tori chuckled. "Yeah, but I'm your lame. I can't wait to come home to you and the brats."

"We miss you, Tor. You'll be home at noon." Jade said sweetly.

"I promise I'll be, no matter what." Tori said passionately, surprising herself.

Jade just laughed, her rich, loving laugh that made Tori's heart reach out desperate for her wife. "You better."

After they exchanged quick goodbyes, Tori turned. She didn't know what she was getting herself into but she knew what she would accomplish. Nothing would tear her family apart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4**

Beck was whistling to himself as he strolled up to the end of his driveway to where his trailer sat. Today could have been the absolute worst day of his life, but instead it had turned out better than he could have imagined.

After his disturbing run-in with the eerily familiar "Ethan Oliver", his day had become amazing. On top of receiving a blow-job in the janitor's closet, his beautiful girlfriend- none the wiser of course- had taken him back to her place. There, Jade had let him take her from behind even though it wasn't her favorite position, the pale girl usually stating that Beck was too rough.

He chuckled at how she had grunted with every thrust, the sounds such a turn on for him. Letting himself into his small, metal home, Beck nearly fell back out the door. Sitting on his bed as if he had done it a million times before was the smartly dressed man from before.

"I assume you and Jade were somewhere having sex?" Ethan's deep voice was smooth but held a bit of malice.

Beck ignored it completely though, opting to ask a question of his own. "Who are you?"

"Ethan Oliver."

"You said that earlier. I want to know who you really are." Beck had thrown his backpack down and was sitting tense on his couch.

Ethan, running a hand through his silky, chocolate colored hair, smirked unkindly at the boy in front of him. "Beckett Ethan Oliver, nice to meet you."

Beck looked as if he were about to keel over. He felt as if he was about to keel over. Nothing scared him, ever, but this was just crazy. He was waiting for Sikowitz to burst in through his door and shout at him in victory. A few silent seconds passed and, when his crazy acting teacher didn't appear, he shook his head slowly.

"You look a little sick." Ethan seemed uncaring.

"I feel sick." Beck replied honestly. "I'm not going to ask a million questions only to have you tell me what I think I've already figured out."

"Okay." Ethan encouraged slightly, wanting to see what his younger self had come up with.

Beck took a calming breath, hoping to steady the tremor that had started it in his hands. "I assume you're me from the future and for whatever reason you've come back to prevent Jade from breaking up with me today." Beck thought back to the urgent way with which the man had spoken to him earlier. It wasn't that hard to wrap his head around.

Ethan smiled at him fully now, looking impressed. "I was always smarter than the rest of those idiots."

Beck didn't ask him to elaborate, feeling the same way about his friends. "So, I guess now's the time to fill me in on all of those little details that I'm missing."

Ethan's smile did not falter. Beck knew that he respected his easy adaptability to the situation and his sharp mind because he himself valued those traits. "Earlier today, Jade was going to walk in and catch that slut on her knees. Obviously, she breaks up with you." Ethan ignored Beck's echo of 'obviously', and kept on with his story. "But surprisingly, you and Jade are really through. Nothing you did could win her back; especially, because of Victoria."

"Tori?" Beck said dumbly. "What does she have to do with Jade and I?"

Ethan's eyes hardened when he settled them on Beck. "That bitch starts fucking Jade."

"What?" Beck shouted, hands balled into fists. No one was ever going to touch Jade like he did. He took her virginity, he was her first and her only, and he wouldn't let anyone have that privilege but himself.

"Don't look so surprised." Ethan snapped at the furious boy. "You were going around sticking your dick into anything with a hole. The word _careful_ was like some foreign concept to you altogether. At the rate you were going, it was only a matter of when before Jade found someone more dedicated to her."

"So it's all my fault Tori takes Jade away from me!" Beck sneered at the older man.

Ethan gave one of his own, his anger rising at how blind by selfish desires he used to be. "Quit thinking like a child!" He took a calming breath before tossing a leather bound book at the boy on the couch. "It happened once, and I will not let it happen again. Look, I know myself well enough to know that neither of us will stop our dalliances with other women but Jade belongs with us ultimately."

Beck nodded in agreement. He loved the pale beauty and wanted her by his side always. He wasn't perfect but he knew Jade accepted him for his flaws, the way he accepted all of hers. He let the book rest on his lap, as Ethan went on. "Inside is a documentation of how things went for me the first time around. There are some things I need you to follow through on so as not to alter them in the future but ultimately I have changed the course completely when it comes to you, Jade, and Tori."

"So this is more of a general idea of how things could be if I had done them like you the first time around?"

"Precisely. It's up to you to keep Jade now that you know that you can lose her and, Beck, we cannot lose her." Ethan said with his brown orbs locked on his younger counterparts.

Beck furrowed his brow. "Are you going back to the future then?"

"Yes, but after tonight's party. You shouldn't attend like I did the first time around. Take Jade out somewhere." Ethan sighed heavily, like he was pushing out a lifetime of mistakes and finally moving on. "I don't know how things will play out from here but it is up to you what happens in my future. Please, don't fuck that up."

Beck seemed to mull everything over before speaking up again. "Why aren't you leaving until after the party?"

"That's something you can read about later. But for now, I've done all I can for us and our future. Seriously Beck, I need things to go according to plan." The older man said cryptically, rising up from the bed.

Beck just walked him to the door before pulling out his phone to text Jade.

* * *

What the hell had she gotten herself into? Raves- no, _parties_- were really not her thing. Tori felt like she had walked into an ant hill with the way people were scurrying around, or clumped together dancing crazily.

The bright, neon partygoers were all crowded into an abandoned building somewhere off of the highway. Tori had had trouble finding it and had even passed it up a few times before finally pulling her car up alongside of a handful of others. Apparently, she had parked around back because when she made her way around to the doors on the other side the gravel lot was packed with vehicles and people.

"This is ridiculous." Tori said, not bothering to mutter it because she couldn't hear herself over the loud, thumping dubstep and doubted anyone else could.

It was way too tight on the floor but Tori doubted her friends would be up on the metal catwalks above the ground level so she continued to push her way around in hopes of finding a familiar face. After getting elbowed in the side a ridiculous amount of times, she finally came across a bubbly redheaded girl.

"Cat!" She shouted desperately.

The bouncing girl spun around and, upon recognizing her friend, squealed before throwing herself into a hug. Tori hugged her back, clinging in relief, before she pulled back. "Where is everyone?"

Instead of answering her, Cat just pulled Tori closer to the back where long tables held drinks and punch bowls. An attractive blonde caught the Latina's eye and Tori felt a smile tugging at her lips.

Cat had wondered towards Andre and Robbie who were standing in a group of people she didn't recognize. When her best friend motioned for her to join them, she held up a finger asking him to give her a moment.

"Melissa." Tori shouted, grinning at the girl behind the makeshift bar.

The blonde turned in surprise and broke out into a similar grin. "Tori! Hey, what are you doing here?"

"It's a party, so I thought I'd drop in." She internally cringed at how lame she sounded. Tori was not a smooth talker. "What are you doing here?"

Melissa motioned to the bar she was manning. "My friend's hosting this rave and asked if I wanted to make some money. Who turns down money?" She answered with a laugh at herself.

"Depends." Tori said, looking thoughtful.

"On what." Melissa smiled, obviously willing to play along.

Tori tapped a finger against her chin. "If it was between dancing with a very hot Latina or making a few dollars, I'd choose option number one."

"Would you now? And I'm assuming you think you chose the smarter option?"

"Of course."

"Well, I guess the real question here is am I a smart girl?" Melissa said, stepping out from behind the bar.

Tori bit her lip, this girl was too cute. "Oh, I have no doubt you're a smart girl."

The blonde just shook her head with that same sexy smile before heading towards the dancing bodies. Tori beamed in triumph, sometimes she could pull the whole flirting thing off. She turned back towards her friends, noticing for the first time that Beck and Jade were still absent, and frowned.

Her searching eyes settled on Andre's who gave her a little shrug, seemingly answering her unasked question. She motioned towards Melissa who was looking at her expectantly, receiving a nod in understanding.

"I thought you'd punked out on me Tori." Melissa said in her ear when she reached the blonde.

"Do I look like a punk to you?"

Melissa gave her the once over and Tori was glad she had taken time to get properly dressed. She was wearing tight, dark denim shorts and an off the shoulder bright, green cotton shirt. Her heels brought her up taller than the blonde who was in a simple white dress that clung to her every curve. They looked amazing together and the tan girl pulled the blonde flush against her in approval.

"You definitely do not look like a punk."

* * *

She had felt like she had been made with a zipper and that that zipper had been undone and she had been turned inside out and back again and zipped back up. The feeling had left her dry heaving on the ground, with Robbie and SinJin standing over her, hands patting her back in an attempt to soothe her.

"It's always like this the first few times." Robbie had whispered to her in a comforting tone.

Tori had pushed through it as quickly as possible and soon they were headed out from the alleyway they had landed in. As it turns out, they were in the middle of downtown L.A. and surrounded by people, cabs, and noise. It was dark out, so they assumed it was well past ten o'clock.

Both of the gangly men had looked at her expectantly, Robbie explained that the past isn't what he remembered and that Tori had the most recent knowledge of events. She nodded, telling them that they needed to head towards where a party was held.

That was how they'd ended up in a mosh pit, standing out horribly, and being jostled about by uncaring teenagers.

"Where would he be?" Robbie shouted, dragging Tori and SinJin after him and towards a dark corner.

Tori shook her head despondently. "I don't know. I remember that I hung out and danced with Mel most of the night while the rest of you guys did your own thing. Beck and Jade had gotten into an argument sometime before the party ended and had left early."

"Do you see any of your friends guys?" SInJin spoke up, looking between the two of the old companions.

Before the two of them could answer, a bright head of hair had them whipping their heads around. Off near the DJ booth, Cat was dancing with a mix of people. All three time travelers felt their hearts slow painfully, a familiar, shared ache rising up between them.

Tori grabbed Robbie as he made to move in the giggly girl's direction. "Robbie, don't. You told me it could mess up too much to interfere with the past at all. You can't help her, you can't tell her."

Robbie's eyes had gone red with the strain of holding back tears. "She's so happy right now. Look at her. She's so beautiful, Tori."

"I know man." Tori said, feeling the same way. If only Jade could be here. Jade had been so devastated when they had gotten the call. But Tori had to shake those thoughts away. She would leave Cat alone, for Jade's sake, for all of their sakes.

They stared at the girl for a few more moments and started to turn back to the mission at hand before Tori caught a figure approaching the redhead. He stood out, obviously a lot older than everyone else and incredibly well dressed.

"Beck." Tori growled and stormed in the direction she had previously kept Robbie from heading in.

The three of them bee lined for the distracted man, catching him off guard before he could reach the wildly gyrating Cat.

"You motherfucker!" Tori's fist slammed into Beck's pretty boy face and the man staggered back into a few stunned teenagers. "I'm going to kill you!"

Robbie though, had grabbed onto Beck and held him in a head lock while SinJin did the same to Tori. "Let me go!" Tori was furious. The man that had set out to ruin her life was just a few feet away and she wanted to end _his_ life.

"Calm down, not here. We have to get back in order to not disturb things any further." SinJin soothed into her ear. She had never known the two men were this strong.

The group marched outside and around to the back of the parking lot. Beck was surprisingly subdued and didn't put up a fight. Tori on the other hand, struggled with every step. Once the two scientist made sure that the lot was empty, they pulled out two identical metal boxes.

The cubes were small enough to fit into the palms of their hands and when then they tossed them on the ground, they remained that way. A bright glow started to emanate from the devices and with Beck smirking, and Tori cursing, they were engulfed by a bright light.

* * *

Two bodies moved languidly against one another. Tori was glad she had parked in the nearly empty lot in the back of the building. Melissa was stretched out on top of her doing wonderful things with her mouth to Tori's.

"Maybe we're moving too fast?" Tori said thoughtfully after a few more heated kisses. She had only just met the other girl and said girl had just been blowing a guy who had a girlfriend. Tori hoped she wasn't just some sort of lesbian distraction for the blonde.

"You're not moving fast enough." Melissa said, biting down playfully on Tori's bottom lip. The Latina let out a chuckle before flipping them smoothly- which was an impressive feat in the backseat of her car- and settling herself between the blonde's legs.

"I was just thinking that maybe you're not over what's-his-name?" But as she said it, Tori had started to push Melissa's dress up towards her hips.

The blonde pushed her core up towards the other girl's teasing hands. "Maybe not, but right now I'm under you."

Tori laughed softly, she liked her logic. They locked lips again, both of them melting into the kiss and the taller girl was about to push inside the blonde where her fingers were already playing but angry shouting stopped her.

"Do you think they see us?" Melissa asked, not caring. She was still grinding herself up against Tori's toned middle from underneath the other girl.

Tori wasn't listening. Outside the car, near the building, were four people that looked oddly like her and her friends. But that wasn't possible because she was here, in her car, about to have sex with a very hot blonde. The woman that looked like her, was in a headlock by a man that looked like SinJin, sans weird facial expressions and they seemed to be arguing.

Next to them, a curly headed man had a more mature seeming Beck in a headlock of his own. When the two geeky seeming men pulled out something and a bright light went off, Tori shot up. "Fuck!" She hit her head on the ceiling and Melissa giggled beneath her.

"What were you looking at?" The girl was still trying to tug Tori's shorts down but the Latina just politely stilled her hands.

"They're gone." She said almost like the other girl wasn't there at all.

"What do you mean _they_? Who was it?" The blonde said, sitting up. She wore an adorably confused pout that Tori missed.

She shook her head slowly, her brows wrinkled. "I don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch.5**

**Hey guys, apologies are in order! Sorry I dropped off the grid. My grandma got into a car crash and got pretty messed up. She's alright now, so I'm up for writing again. Expect more from me soon. And thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing! **

The Latina woman was on her knees again, panting. SinJin had removed his hands from her and, looking up, she saw Robbie forcefully pushing Beck Oliver down into a chair. The two scientist then went about securing his hands behind his back.

"I should kill you." Tori ground out. Her jaw was clenched so tightly she feared it might crack under the pressure.

Beck just threw his head back and laughed. The blood from his nose had dried up and left an ugly streak across his upper lip and cheek. "Try me." He taunted.

Tori didn't waste a moment. Pushing herself up from the cold tile, she punched him in his gut. When all he did was grunt, she grabbed him by his hair, yanked his head up, and sent her fist into his mouth this time. Her knuckles split on impact but she ignored the stinging and punched him again.

"Tori." Robbie spoke up after she had sent a knee into his stomach for the third time. "That's probably enough."

Since the two men had not tried to stop her angry assault up until now, she relented. The usually attractive man was now a mess of bloody skin and purpling bruises. She didn't feel any better about what he had done, but she no longer wanted to murder him; at least, not when there were so many witnesses around.

"You punch," Beck huffed. "like a girl."

"And you took it like my bitch." Tori was breathing just as hard but hers were less labored and ragged.

"Beck," Robbie had moved to sit in his own chair across from the bound man. "what the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking," He sneered at Tori, who had slid tiredly down next to Robbie. "that I would rather die than spend another day having to watch this dyke play happy family with my woman."

"She is not yours!" Tori was furious all over again.

"The fuck she isn't. I had her first Tori. I had her in ways you can't imagine." He just didn't know when to shut up.

Tori had him by the throat now, Robbie hovering close behind her. "If you say another goddamn disrespectful word about my wife, I will make sure you never see the outside of this room again."

He just continued to smirk up at her. Tori pushed herself away from him, disgust written all over her face. "Do you think you're going to get away with this?"

"What are you going to do? Call the police?"

Tori was at a loss for words. She was about to tell him he'd be lucky behind bars when a knock sounded at the door. SinJin went to answer it and all eyes immediately widened at the sight of Jade West entering the tense lab.

"What did I just walk into?" Jade said, blue eyes nearly popping out of her head.

Tori's first instinct was to run over to her wife and engulf her into a hug but, when Jade just briefly glanced at her, she held herself back. Obviously, they had been too late. Something had changed.

"Jade, what are you doing here?" Robbie questioned cautiously. It was always tricky maneuvering around new dynamics when he didn't know the history everyone else did.

"I own the place." Jade said in typical, bitchy Jade fashion. "What are they doing here? And why is he all fucked up?" She didn't sound so surprised anymore, just curious. The lack of actual concern she showed for both Beck and Tori, left the tan woman's stomach in knots.

Beck groaned shamelessly. "They assaulted me."

"I'm sure whatever they did to you, you deserved it Beckett." The beauty said coldly.

"Vega." Jade snapped. And Tori didn't know whether to be relieved that she had singled her out or worried. She didn't know where she stood with the woman now. "May I have a word with you?"

Tori followed after Jade, the shorter woman giving a dismissive nod to the two scientist. When they rounded the corner and were well away from prying ears and eyes, Jade had Tori pushed up against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She sounded furious.

"What do you mean?" Tori was so confused, this whole different outcomes thing was hard to get accustomed to.

"Don't play stupid with me Vega!" Jade nearly shouted. "I asked you not to interfere. I told you I'd handle it but you decided you were gonna interfere like you always do!"

"I do not!" Tori shot back. This all felt like high school to her. Jade needing her help but not asking for it, Tori giving it freely, Jade pretending not to have needed it. Ugh, she was so confused!

Jade put both hands on her hips, her foot tapping impatiently. "Then why is my cheating husband tied up and bloody in my lab facilities with your loser friends standing around him?"

"Beck is not your husband." Tori couldn't help herself. She wanted to punch something and throw up all at the same time.

"Not this again. Seriously, I told you I'd handle it." Jade was looking at her with a much softer expression now. "You have to trust me Tori, please." When Jade grabbed her face between her hands and pulled her down into a gentle kiss, Tori could feel tears swell behind her lids. What the hell had happened in the last twelve years?

* * *

Jade double checked her reflection in her vanity one last time before sighing in defeat. Beck had taken her out to Prime, a very expensive steakhouse, insisting that it was better than hanging out at a rave. She had been surprised to say the least.

Beck wasn't the type of boyfriend who spent time thinking about ways to surprise her, or places she might like to go; especially, if it was ridiculously expensive. Prime was ridiculously expensive. But, the handsome boy had showed up at her house early Friday night, dressed to the nines, and had insisted she change.

They spent a wonderful evening eating delicious parts of the cow that Jade would never have eaten if she knew beforehand what he was ordering. The conversation was light and sweet and, for once, they didn't break out in an argument. Sure, plenty of other women had stared openly at the charming young man across from her but she couldn't bring herself to get jealous; not when he was lavishing so much love and attention on her so openly.

It was the first time in a long time that her heart swelled at her boyfriend of three years. Somewhere during their relationship she had become complacent, settled. That night though, Jade's heart was nearly tumbling out of her chest. She let him take her home and, like a gentlemen, he didn't make a move to entice her into sex. The move was so uncharacteristic and nice that she invited him in with the intention of showing him how appreciative she was.

Unfortunately, the sex was the same as always. Beck liked it rough and nearly degrading. Jade wasn't innocent or a prude in any way but, with Beck, it always made her cringe to think of the things he wanted to do to her. It was like he had only one setting; selfish. Everything was always about his pleasure, his orgasm. She let him enjoy it though, he had been the perfect boyfriend all night.

Now, bright and early Monday morning, the dark beauty was trying to hide the bruises on her pale neck. No such luck.

"Jade! You're going to be late." Her mother called from somewhere downstairs.

"I'm coming." She grimaced at the irony. Here she was, covered in the evidence of her and Beck's couplings, and she had never said those words to him in a sincere manner. If he had noticed, he didn't question her about it.

Grabbing her bag and double checking to make sure her scissors were in their place, she headed out the door and straight to her car. No goodbyes were needed, it was just her mother and they hardy spoke to one another. Her father was always somewhere doing business and she was an only child. There was nothing and no one to ever say goodbye to at the West house.

Pulling up outside of Hollywood Arts, the goth girl was surprised to see Tori Vega talking to Melissa Barnes on the front steps. It was a beautiful day out, with the clouds scattered to allow for the bright blue sky to be enough of a draw for people to stand about outside. Jade wrinkled her brow at the sight of the familiar way the blonde's hand kept finding its way to Tori's arm.

Melissa Barnes was a slut and Jade felt the urge to storm over and rescue the pesky Latina from the whore's evil clutches. Jade wasn't an idiot, she'd seen the way Tori's gaze sometimes lingered a little too long on her body. It was the same look Beck got in his eyes that let Jade know exactly what he was thinking. The only difference was that when Tori did it, Jade could feel her skin flush and her mouth go dry.

It hadn't been her intention to catch Tori's eye but, now that she knew she had it, Jade always felt her heart speed up knowing that the tan girl was lusting after her. She kept those thoughts to herself though, not wanting anyone to think she had a thing for the annoying overachiever. She loved Beck, she wanted Beck; Tori was just a plaything.

That was what caused Jade to tease the girl. She was always so easy to get riled up and, for some odd reason, an angry Tori excited Jade. She wasn't ashamed, she'd never act on those feelings. Tori might be gay but she wasn't. She was just…playful.

"Vega." Jade snapped as she made her way up the stairs towards where the Latina was laughing with Melissa.

She watched as Tori's eyes quickly moved to take in her outfit and smiled to herself as brown eyes drooped slightly. She had worn the outfit for Beck, knowing he loved the jealous looks guys shot him when she showed off her body but Tori's reaction was like icing on the cake. And Melissa's slight frown was priceless.

Jade had on high waist, dark blue denim shorts that showed off her shapely legs and an off the shoulder white cotton shirt. Her strappy, heeled sandals brought her up to the taller Vega's eye level and her hair was up in a messy bun. A few dark strands had escaped on the drive over, but none served to cover the obvious hickeys on her shoulder.

"J-Jade! What's up?" Tori seemed nervous, looking between a smirking brunette and a frowning blonde.

The raven haired girl just flashed an evil smile. "I didn't see you at the rave, chicken out?" Jade hadn't gone herself but was sure the goody two-shoes wouldn't have showed.

"That's probably because she was with me all night." Jade hadn't expected the blonde to speak up for a confused looking Tori, or the malice in behind her words.

When Jade turned to address Melissa, she could see something lurking behind those dark blue eyes. Like the girl knew something she didn't. "Oh, I'm sorry. I know I told you to stop being a prude but I didn't know you'd take that to mean do what everyone else obviously already has." Jade bit back, speaking to Tori but staring Melissa down.

She could hear Tori scrambling to defend the blonde but Jade had already headed into the school. Her stomach had twisted itself into knots at the blonde girls words and she felt like she was about to be sick at the implication. If Tori wanted to associate herself with trash, then she could. It wasn't like they were really friends anyway; besides, she had Beck.

* * *

Tori felt like face palming herself. Seeing Jade, and in an outfit like that no less, had short circuited her brain. Melissa had been so pissed at her for openly ogling the brunette in front of her that she had immediately stormed off in a different direction, leaving Tori alone on the school's front steps.

More important than that, seeing Jade at all brought her right back to last Friday night. Melissa had been working her up and she had let her, but when what looked like her doppelganger had shouted at a Beck look alike that she was going to kill him, she had plummeted out of her aroused state.

Tori had watched and listened as the older version of herself had struggled to free herself from a headlock. She was screaming, "You tried to take her away from me, you sick fuck. Jade's mine." The words had made her head spin.

All weekend she had debated on calling Andre and telling him what she had seen but she decided against it. A Tori and Beck from the future fighting with a future Robbie and SinJin, yelling about Jade and herself being together; it sounded like pure fiction. But, regardless of if she kept it to herself or not, she knew what she had witnessed.

"Hey Tori." Beck was walking up the steps, an easy going smile on his face.

Tori smiled back. He was always so laid back and cool, and she remembered how the older Beck from Friday held himself with the same calm demeanor. "Beck, what's up?"

"We're late." He chuckled, holding the door open for her to go through. Following in after her, they stepped into an empty hallway, everyone else already in class.

"Looks like it." She wasn't really in the mood to talk with the pretty boy.

When he followed her to her locker she looked up at him curiously. "You alright?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah, there's just something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Uh, yeah?"

"Well," Beck started, twisting his fingers nervously. "It's Jade's and mines anniversary coming up soon and I was wondering…"

Tori just suppressed a frown. What did she care about their anniversary? True, she was always willing to help a friend but, lately, it had been harder and harder to invest her time in Jade and Beck's relationship. The thought of the two of them together, Beck's hands all over Jade, made an unfamiliar jealously rise up within her.

Beck rushed to continue. "It'd be nice if you'd help me throw her a surprise party."

"Jade hates people." Especially large groups of them, she wanted to add. "That's more your thing." As soon as the words slipped out she could feel Beck tense.

The pretty boy's smile never faded though. "Yeah, but it has been four years. It'll be more like a public announcement of my unavailability. She'll love it."

Tori eyed him suspiciously. His words said one thing but his body language screamed something else altogether. "I'll think about it Beck. I've been pretty busy lately."

"That's right, Cat told me about you and that Melissa girl at the party Friday."

Tori whipped her head to look at Beck. He looked the picture of innocence, eyes open and a soft, understanding look on his face. "What about Melissa?"

"Hey it's cool Tori, if you're into girls. I'm just happy you've found a nice girl to do the whole gay thing with." He gave her a playful shove and Tori felt herself grinning up at him.

This was Beck. Cool, understanding, nonjudgmental Beck. He was one of her only guy friends and he'd never given her a reason not to trust him before. What she saw, or thought she saw at the rave, none if it mattered; Beck was her friend.

Ignoring the nagging feeling in her gut she gave a Beck a playful shove in return. "Oh shut up, you probably just think it's hot."

"Well yeah, that too." They both just grinned at each other.

* * *

The thought of losing Jade to anyone had made Beck's blood boil. It was the only thing he could think about for the rest of the weekend. During their date at Prime he had been on his best behavior but after, when he had finally gotten Jade under him, he couldn't help but get furious at the thought again.

He had been rougher than usual with her, but she didn't complain and Beck had waltzed out of there feeling secure in his place in her life. Saturday and Sunday were spent reading through the journal.

_Dear Me, _

_Think of this as a guide. It will help you understand what happened and how to best prevent losing Jade for good. _

_I assume that when you start reading this I will have already explained that Tori and Jade got together as a result of your, my, infidelity. And stupidity; getting caught getting a blow-job in the janitor's closet. _

_Rule #1: No more sex where Jade can walk in on you. Don't be an idiot._

_I'd like to tell you that after Jade walked in and found Melissa on her knees, she beat her up. Tori punched me in the jaw, making her look like some type of hero I guess in Jade's eyes and Lane showed up. Both Melissa and Tori were rushed to the hospital, and Jade and I were suspended for a week each. _

_I went to the rave that weekend where I met a girl name Taryn. We'll get to that later. There were some other things that happened at that party. Cat meets a guy named Ryder and they hit it off pretty well. Beck, Ryder is not a good guy._

_Hopefully, I have prevented them from meeting._

_Apparently while Tori was in the hospital, Jade went to go visit her. They hit it off and well, became close I guess. I don't know the details of exactly how it started but I do know that by that next Monday, everyone was talking._

_Look, if things have changed then none of this would have happened and you and Jade will still be together. That's the goal. But remember, Tori likes our girl and Jade, on some level, must not despise Tori as much as she pretends to. _

_The Tori Vega I remember would never screw a friend over. Get her on our side. If you make her feel like it will crush you if anything happened to you and Jade, I almost garauntee she won't make a move._

_Ethan_

As Beck watched Tori head off towards her first bell, he smirked to himself. The girl was an idiot. Jade would never leave him for Tori Vega.


End file.
